


Di Perbatasan Titian Itu

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Selamat tinggal, Teman.





	Di Perbatasan Titian Itu

_Teman, biarkanlah untuk saat ini aku duduk di sampingmu dengan rona salah_

_Meski kau tak berkenan di menit-menit ketenangan_

_Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu, mencoba menghitung kartika-kartika di langit itu_

_Lalu aku bertanya, berapa jumlahnya?_

_Apakah ia mampu melebihi pecahan nalurimu yang telah retak dan membeku?_

_Teman, abaikanlah jika engkau sangat kesulitan dalam mengeja hari-hari dengan jari tangan_

_Juga jangan gunakan alat bantu apa pun, selain dirimu sendiri_

_Di sini aku merelakan, sisa-sisa cadas yang megah itu berjatuhan_

_Tanpa ada yang tahu, aku membela namamu_

_Hendak kutahan panggilan, menggenggam bahumu yang berdebu_

_Kuusap dia, membuat pedih di mata_

_Sayup-sayup membasahi daun kehidupan_

_Mulai jarang karena menginjak kemarau_

_Merah putih itu mulai ditaburkan, berdampingan dengan tanah dan sebuah nama_

_Teman, inilah catatan kecil untuk kaupegangi erat semasa di peratapan_

_Lihatlah, warna bulan ikut pucat karenanya_

_Menanti di mana waktu cepat berlalu_

_Semua mata memandang kepada kelabu, meski mereka tahu, ia bisu_

_Teriris belahan jiwaku merenda luka_

_Lelehan ini tak dapat berhenti begitu saja_

_Teman, dengarlah bisikan ini walau hanya sesaat_

_Di titian nanti, jangan panggil namaku_

_Karena aku tak akan pernah bisa mendengar segala rintihanmu_

_Demi apa pun, sebenarnya aku lupa sedang menahan derita_

_Menjelma menjadi dahaga_

_Dan kecupan asmara itu, apakah akan pudar juga?_

_Mengharap sebuah romantika miskn yang sudah hangus pula_

_Gugurlah ia, si bunga kesejukan, memanja si penguin jalanan_

_Di perkabungan, hitam itu pakaian semakin kelam_

_Doa-doa berterbangan ke udara_

_Membawa runyamnya hari-hariku sekalian_

_Goresan pisau yang tajam ini menambah sakit_

_Diamnya untuk selamanya_

_Taburan bunga dan ayat-ayat yang hanya sementara_

_Rangkaian pelayat bermata pekat memainkan drama_

_Melodi nada duka terserak di mana-mana_

_Namun, aku tetap mengenangmu_

_Bersama kisah-kisah dahulu kala yang akan kujaga_

_Di benakku untuk seterusnya, tersimpan kenangan dengan dirinya_

_Kala hilang, biarkan_

_Dan jangan diungkap dengan tangisan_

_Di perbatasan terminal itu_

_Dirinya melambaikan tangan_

_Tak sanggup rasanya akan kehilangan_

_Ingin kumemanggilnya, tapi itu tak bisa_

_Karena tinggal senyap, terpaksa kudekap tiang harap_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 19 Februari 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
